


Snapshots

by abbyleaf101, Chariot_to_Somewhere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chariot_to_Somewhere/pseuds/Chariot_to_Somewhere
Summary: 35. Are you cold?Patrick knew it was late - far too late, probably, especially with Teddy still being so small. But the day had been long, and hard, and grey. He hadn’t wanted to go home smelling like bleach and loss and risk the grey bleeding into the warm safety of their home, hadn’t wanted to hold his son with hands that trembled





	1. Are you cold?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chariot_to_Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chariot_to_Somewhere/gifts).



Patrick knew it was late - far too late, probably, especially with Teddy still being so small. But the day had been long, and hard, and grey. He hadn’t wanted to go home smelling like bleach and loss and risk the grey bleeding into the warm safety of their home, hadn’t wanted to hold his son with hands that trembled. 

It was long past midnight by the time Patrick let himself go home, the house dark and still. Patrick hung his coat and stowed his back without turning on the light, heading for the couch so as not to disturb Shelagh or the baby. When he sat, his hand hand fell on the material of a now well-worn blanket, the wool warm and a little stretched under his fingers. The familiar smell of it and the memory of Shelagh working on it, the wool spread out over their legs makes something tight and painful tighten in his chest. 

Patrick did not know how long he say there, the folded blanket under his hand, when he heard a creak on the stairs and soft footsteps down the hall. “Love?” a soft voice called, and Patrick turned to extend a hand to Shelagh, 

Shelagh took his hand and sat down, smoothing her hand through his hair. She did not ask if he was okay, and Patrick was grateful. “Are you cold?” is all she asks, and settles the blanket around his shoulders when he doesn’t reply, kissing his hair when she stands. 

“Come up to bed when you’re ready, love,” Shelagh murmurs, and squeezes his hand. “We’ll be right here.” 

Patrick listens to her pad back up the stairs, her gait familiar and comforting, their bedroom door opening and closing. Lying down, Patrick pulls the blanket closer around his shoulders, pressing his face into the wool. He still feels worn, and tired, and grey, but there is warmth and light here for him anyway.


	2. Shut up and kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55\. Shut up and kiss me
> 
> One thing Shelagh had learned in the few weeks since their engagement was that Patrick talked when he was nervous.

One thing Shelagh had learned in the few weeks since their engagement was that Patrick talked when he was nervous. It was something she had rarely seen - in their professional life he had always been measured and serious and kind, words carefully chosen, knowing when silence was needed. In the few moments she had seen a glimpse of something else - exhaustion, heartache, even fear - he’d been quiet and solemn, words sparsely used. 

She saw it first when they had told Timothy about their engagement, had next seen it while he prepared to petition the Board again, before an annual review of the practice. Most often, though, he seemed nervous and flustered in front of her, almost tripping over himself when he spoke to her. 

It had not been until now that she wondered if he was nervous because of her, nervous about… kissing her.

Shelagh, head tipped back to look up at him even standing on her doorstep, wondered. The ending of an entirely enjoyable night, the dark night around them, certainly seemed to suggest a kiss might be imminent. But Patrick had not made a move to do so yet, even though he had walked her home more times than Shelagh could remember. 

Looking up at him, studying his face, she saw him glance down - at her lips? - and then away just as quickly, a faint blush that could have been a trick of the light. But - he did it again, a few moments later, still talking about - something? His stories lost their thread quite often when he rambled like this, and Shelagh realised with a jolt they lost their threads when he glanced at her. 

The thought stole her breath, that he wanted to kiss her, was nervous about doing so, nervous enough to ramble and loose his train of thought… She reached out and touched his arm, can’t help her little giggle when he immediately falls silent, searching her face. 

“Patrick,” she says, a little surprised by how clear and firm her voice is in the dark. “Shut up and kiss me already.” 

For a moment, Patrick looks as startled as she feels. “Okay,” he simply replies with a grin, and cups her cheek with one hand, leaning in to press their lips together. 

He spends less time rambling on her doorstep from then on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is how their actual first kiss goes, but I am sure Patrick is easily flustered, and so worried about making her uncomfortable it happens like this. 
> 
> Come say hi at Turner Timeline on Tumblr, where you can also find this fill, and lots more besides!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how often we see Patrick alone in his car when he needs to process something. I think sometimes Patrick needs time alone, but it's good to know there's always someone there if he needs them. 
> 
> Also on Tumblr at Turner Timeline, if you want to come say hi!


End file.
